Feel Better, Muno/Transcript
This is a transcript for Feel Better, Muno. Transcript Kids: ''' '''Feel Better, Muno! DJ Lance: '''Hello Friends! Guess what? We'll have fun today! '''All: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Muno: 'Well it's a jump, bump, a brand new day! '''Plex: '''Yo Gabba Gabba is what we say! '''Foofa: '''Full of fun and we're ready to play! '''Brobee and Toodee: '''With a wiggle and a giggle the Yo Gabba Gabba Way! '''Maddie: '''Happy Friends and Sad Friends! '''Anna: '''Cool Friends and Mad Friends '''Annie: '''Wheely Friends and Wonky Friends '''Drew: '''Magic Friends and Furry Friends! '''Brobee: '''Your fingers and your toes! '''Toodee: '''Your tummy and your nose! '''Maddie: '''Full of Fun and we're ready to play! '''All: '''With a Wiggle and a Giggle the Yo Gabba Gabba Way! '''Annie: '''With a Skip, Hop, a Brand New Day! '''Anna: '''Let's make each day a Gabba day! '''Drew: '''Full of fun, let me here you say! '''All: '''It's Yo Gabba Gabba so let's play all day! '''Drew: '''Full of fun, let me here you say! '''All: '''How many friends will you see today? '''Sydney: '''My Name is Sydney! '''Mia: '''My Name is Mia! '''Shariff: '''My Name is Shariff! '''Ollie: ' And My Name is Ollie! 'All: ' We like to Dance! If you're feeling down, '' ''Don't you worry now. '' ''Everybody gets sick, sometimes, '' ''So close your eyes, and fall asleep. '' ''Don't be afraid, it's gonna be OK! '' ''When you wake up, with a smile on your face, '' ''It's a new day, warps the pain away. '' ''Na-Na-Na-Na-, Na-Na-Na-Na, Oh-Oh-Oh! (Music for Dancey Dance Time! plays while Kyle Monroe and Katie Hull play the game) '''Men: (singing) Knock Knock Joke of the Day! Jack: Knock Knock! Paul: Who's there? Jack: Cash! Paul: Cash who? Jack: No thank you, but I'd like a peanut! Men: (singing) Knock Knock Joke of the Day! (Beetle Bounce plays Hello everybody, I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show, oh look, it’s starting! its super music Friends come on La, la, la, la, la, la! Offscreen Announcer: Get ready to eat Bananas, Rice, Applesauce and Toast with — Rising Day and the Finders! (Guitar Music Plays) Ella and Kamryn: Nobody wants to be sick! So follow these tricks and you will feel better quick Maddie and Garrison: You need a lot of sleep and a lot to drink Sydney and Mason: And when you’re ready to eat Ellie and Sarah: Remember these words to get you back on your feet All: Bananas, Rice, Applesauce, Toast will make you get back on your toes! Bananas, Rice, Applesauce, Toast will make you feel better Maddie and Garrison: You need a lot of sleep for all those germs Sydney and Mason: You need a lot of water Ellie and Sarah: To make you feel so fresh inside All: Start til you feel stronger, I'll fight food to feed your maximum power Ella and Kamryn: How are you feeling now Yay! Listening and Dancing to Music is Awesome! Cool Tricks, Cool, Cool, Cool Tricks, Yeah!! Hi, I’m Sasha! It's always important to wash your hands when you’re sick. My cool trick is washing my hands Cool Trick! My name is Sasha and my cool trick is washing my hands Cool Cool Cool Tricks, Yeah!! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 14 Hi everyone, today we’re going to do the DJ Lance Dance, so Everyone Get Up, come on, stand up, today's dance is called the Roth Rock, and here's how you do it. Roll your arms and go back and fourth, keep doing it. Roll your arms and go back and forth, roll your arms and go back and forth Do the Roth rock (2x) Yay! That was pretty great Funny Face It‘s time to make funny faces Hey, now it‘s your turn to try it That’s great Come on, you can do it. Whoa, now that’s funny. Here comes another one Yay! Great Job, those were some funny faces! Man: (singing) When you're in trouble, and we need help, call Super Martian Robot Girl! Super Martian Robot Girl!!! Yeah!! Narrator: Wubbzy is having a Tired Tail, but there's one problem nobody we'll doctor! Wubbzy: Wow Wow, Everyone! It's me, Wubbzy! Are you ready for the doctor in the nurse? Yes, you did! Mr. Doctor: Yes, Wubbzy, it's just... (Wubbzy is falling a Red Tail and it's too tired) a Tired Tail. Wubbzy: I need Super Martian Robot Girl! HELP!!! (SMRG is a Tired Tail of ZZWAM!!) Super Martian Robot Girl: Here I am to help! (The Music 2 Notes are a Hero) What happened, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Here's a Tired Tail! It's around the Tail and it's just a doctor! Widget & Walden: HELP!!! (SMRG is a Flashes) Super Martian Robot Girl: What happened? Widget: It's a doctor in because of a Tired Tail! Walden: Me too! (SMRG Circuits Blipping) Super Martian Robot Girl: I've got it; a Tired Tail, and no one's a Wheeler to fix it up! Mr. Doctor: It's fixing! It's fixing! (it's fixed in it) All better! Walden: Spend the Wheeler! Widget, Wubbzy, Walden & Super Martian Robot Girl: (3x) Yellow, Red, Green, Blue! Walden: That's the way! Super Martian Robot Girl: My work here is done! Goodbye, Everyone! Narrator: And so the day is saved, thanks to Super Martian Robot Girl! Man: (singing) Super Martian Robot Girl!!! Muno, Foofa, Plex, Toodee & Brobee: Yeah! Category:Transcripts